Wonderstruck Echoes
by SinningBySilence
Summary: When the residents of Storybrooke decide to throw a winter ball, what ensues is an enchanting evening of dancing, drinks, and intrigue that may very well lead to more between a broken Queen and her star-crossed thief
1. Chapter 1

_**I kind of want to slap myself for starting a multi-chater fic. But, well, these things happen. I'm not saying plot bunnies…but plot bunnies. Hopefully I can keep this updated regularly. Also, please let me know what you think! I'm always open to thoughts,ideas, and constructive criticism. =)**_

* * *

_- CHAPTER 1 -_

A month. It had only been a month since Neverland. A month since they had brought Henry home safely and taken care of Pan for good. While the people of Storybrooke had taken to settling back down into normal lives, quite a lot had changed. Among those changes came the first annual Storybrooke Winter Ball.

Regina had scoffed when she'd received the invitation. Of _course_ it was Snow's idea.

"Now that things have slowed down, David and I thought it would be nice to celebrate as a community and give everyone something to remind them of home," she had said when delivering it to Regina's office one afternoon.

At first, the former Queen considered tossing the invitation away. Then she remembered, if she wanted to have any second chance as a leader, it meant being present. Not that the residents of Storybrooke necessarily welcomed her presence, but the fact was that she wasn't the same power-hungry Queen or stone-cold mayor they were familiar with.

Now here she was, pulling out her finest jewels and donning red lipstick. It had been a while since she had dressed for a formal occasion. And as much as she hated to admit it, she was looking forward to this ball.

Once she had finished clipping in her last diamond earring, she padded over to the full-length mirror and studied her reflection. She smoothed out the wrinkles in her strapless burgundy velvet dress and straightened the diamonds around her neck.

Just as she returned to her dresser to spritz on a bit of perfume a voice broke the silence in the room.

"You look great, Mom."

Henry stood in the door way, a gentle smile on his face as he casually leaned against the frame. Regina couldn't help but smile back.

"Thank you, dear. Are you all packed up?"

The boy nodded as he stepped further into the bedroom. "Yep. My bag is waiting downstairs."

"Good," Regina turned to him then and place her hands on his shoulders. "I'm glad you could come stay for a few days. I miss you when you're not around."

Henry nodded again and responded, "I miss you when I'm not around, too. It's nice that Emma's been letting us send more time together."

"I agree," Regina said softly before pulling her son in for a hug.

Oh, how she'd missed this so much. During all those weeks wondering if she would every get to see her baby boy again much less bring him home safely. During a time when she didn't know how to be the mother that he deserved. During a time when she never thought she could be capable of loving at all. These hugs, which used to be a rarity, were now so much more frequent. And she loved it.

At that moment, the doorbell rang, signaling that it was time for Henry to go.

"That's probably Emma," Regina noted as they broke apart from their embrace. She glanced across the room at the digital clock on her nightstand.

_6:28_, right on schedule.

The brunette followed Henry downstairs. The boy grabbed his backpack from the floor of the foyer and hurried to the door, Regina close behind.

"Hey, kid," the blonde greeted him with a hug of her own, "You all set?"

"Yep!" he held out his bag.

Emma glanced up then at the other woman and acknowledged her, "Regina."

"Miss Swan."

"Ummm … excuse me?" a quiet voice sounded from just behind the blonde. "Miss Emma?"

She turned around, and Regina glanced over to see a familiar brown-haired little boy gently tugging at Emma's sleeve.

"Yes?" the blonde inquired of the child.

"When are we going to see my daddy?"

"Soon," she assured him. "He's going to a grown-up party, but he'll be back to get you later tonight."

"Oh. Okay. Who's this?" he pointed at the older boy.

Henry grinned and held out his hand. "I'm Henry. Emma's my mom. You're Roland, right?"

The younger child nodded as he shook Henry's hand.

"Cool." Henry continued, then turned to the woman behind him. "Oh, and this is Regina. She's my mom, too."

Regina smiled. She had seen Robin Hood around with his son, especially after she and the Charmings had helped them out when they first arrived in town from the Enchanted Forest.

"We've met," the brunette held out her hand as for the boy, which he accepted. "You remember me, right?"

Roland nodded. "You know my daddy, don't you?"

Regina shrugged. "Sort of. We've talked a few times." She stood up then and turned to speak to Emma, "I didn't realize he was staying with you tonight."

"Well, Robin was invited to the ball, and when he heard that I decided not to go, he asked if I could watch him. I kind of owe it to him after all the help he's been at the station these last few weeks."

"Oh, that's right. He's your new Deputy," Regina commented with a slightly amused chuckle. "How's that going?"

"Pretty well. You should ask him," the blonde replied, turning back to her son. "Ready?"

"Yeah," Henry said, then turned around to give Regina a hug. "See you soon, Mom. Have a good time tonight."

"I will," she gave him one last light squeeze before the trio was on their way out the door. She called after him. "Bye!"

Regina took a deep breath and released a long sigh as she closed the front door. Now it was time to mentally prepare herself to face the rest of Storybrooke.

This was going to be a long night.

_XxXxXxXxX_

The man shifted uncomfortably, fixing his bow tie and tugging at his jacket. Now he understood why people in this world only wore this type of clothing to formal events. It was nearing 7:00 and the ballroom was abuzz with chatter and laughter as the residents of Storybrooke poured in one by one. A few feet away, Snow White and her husband greeted a red-haired man with glasses. What had they said his name was? Arnold? Arthur?

He was still trying to get to know everyone in town. That was easier said than done, and Storybrooke was far from anything like the Enchanted Forest. His one comfort was that he already knew a few people and his son was in safe hands for the evening.

"Hey, Robin, you made it!" a friendly, familiar voice called behind him.

He looked round to greet the man. "Neal! Fancy seeing you here," he gave him a firm handshake. There was a brief pause, however, before his tone changed and he asked, "Your father didn't happen to come along, did he?"

Neal glanced around awkwardly, remembering the situation, before replying, "Yeah, but he brought Belle with him, so I'd say he's the least of your worries."

"Ah, yes. Clever young woman; very hospitable. Can't help but admire her for managing to keep the Dark One in line."

"I don't know how she does it, but I won't complain." The two glanced over to see the couple conversing with an older woman and a younger woman whom Robin was fairly certain was her granddaughter.

"So," Neal continued, "Did you bring anyone with you tonight?"

Robin shook his head. "No, mate. I'm still practically a stranger in town. I figured it would be easier to come alone. You?"

"Me, either," Neal shook his head. "I tried to get Emma to come, even told her that it didn't have to be a date, but you know how she is. These fancy events and dressing up aren't really her thing."

"Well, perhaps you might get lucky enough to sweep a lovely lady off her feet tonight, anyway," Robin said hopefully as he glance around at the beautiful women gracing the room.

Truth be told, he hadn't cared too much to search for romance that evening. It would be nice, but his primary goal was to enjoy himself and socialize with new friends. After all, he had left some of his closest friends back in the Enchanted Forest. But this was his new home now, and he was determined to make the best of it for him and Roland.

Suddenly, Neal's voice broke him from his reverie. "Eh, you never know," he shrugged. "Anyway, I'm gonna go find a drink. Good luck, man."

He gave him a clap on the shoulder before walking off toward the rest of the crowd. Robin watched for a moment before glancing over at the entrance to the ballroom. He wasn't sure what he was looking for or _who_ he might be looking for exactly. Perhaps a familiar face? He knew of some people who had been taken with the Dark Curse.

That was when he spotted _her_.

She was gorgeous, even more so than he could remember her from the few times he had seen her. The red dress that hugged her curves and exposed porcelain ivory skin from her shoulders up left him suddenly mesmerized. From what little he knew about her, she was quite the dark beauty. And rather intriguing.

After a moment, he looked away. It was rude to stare. However, he had been taken completely off-guard. Who exactly was this woman? Of course, he knew she was the Queen who had cursed their land. He had heard many tales of her past terrors. But who was she _really_? Surely there were other reasons as to why she was so terrifyingly beautiful.

He couldn't help but take another look. This time, though, she shifted to glance in his direction. Their eyes met, and for a moment Robin felt completely drawn to her. He half expected her to look away and quickly dismiss it. Instead, her ruby red lips curved up into a friendly smile, and she acknowledged him with a nod. He did the same.

And that was how Robin Hood, renowned Prince of Thieves, found himself completely captivated by an Evil Queen.

* * *

_**Thoughts? Comments?**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Wow! I can't thank you guys enough for the kind responses so far. I appreciate it so much, you have no idea. :)**_

_**Hopefully I can be good about updating this regularly. Anyway, here's the next installment!**_

* * *

_- CHAPTER 2 -_

The moment she arrived at the banquet hall, Regina was ready to turn right back around and call it a night. Who was she kidding? None of these people wanted her there. She would no doubt end up situated in a secluded corner somewhere until such a time when she could slip away. What was the point in even going in?

However, something kept her moving toward the building and handing her long coat off to be checked and hung up. She was even generous enough to hand a small tip to the young man who took it for her. Clutch in hand, she strode as gracefully as ever into the ballroom.

She hated to admit, but the two idiots had done well in planning this soiree. Dining tables lined the outer edges of the room, leaving an empty space for a dance floor. White Christmas lights could be found hanging in various parts of the room, from the buffet table to the open bar to the pillars of an archway that set off the orchestra from the rest of the room. The rest of the traditional décor featured pearl white with gold trim.

She enjoyed the sight rather begrudgingly.

Around her, guests chatted away and made small talk. Across the room, she spotted Ariel and her Prince Eric. Part of her was surprisingly happy for them. She wouldn't dare tell the mermaid, but her change of heart had given her a small ounce of regret for what she'd done to her. Not that they would ever know that she had any other reason for giving them a second chance other than needing a favor from Ariel.

A _big_ favor that had saved all of their lives and brought them home from Neverland in the end.

Regina quickly turned her attention away from them and continued to scan the rest of the room. Granny; Ruby; the two idiots; Bug.

Yep. The gang was all there. Why had she agreed to this again?

After a moment, however, someone entirely different had caught her eye. She wasn't unfamiliar with that man, that was certain. She had seen that sandy blond hair and that tall, muscular build multiple times over the last few weeks. But as he looked over at her and their eyes met, it was the very first time she was truly _noticing_ Robin Hood.

Suddenly, her nerves went haywire. Why was he smiling at her? Maybe he was looking at someone behind her. Why was her heart beating so quickly? Was it normal to feel as if her chest was constricting her lungs? His eyes were sparkling.

_For God's sake, pull yourself together,_ she scolded herself. He was just a man. Who just so happened to be incredibly attractive.

Satisfied that he didn't seem to have noticed her brief—_very_ brief—moment of distraction, she shot him a small smile. Wouldn't want to give him the wrong impression, would she?

Quickly, she moved on and turned her attention to anyone else but him. As she made her way across the ballroom, she ran into Snow.

"Oh, Regina!" Snow stopped her urgently and excitedly. "Glad you could make it. Did you get my message about presenting the auction items later?"

"Yes," Regina answered, her voice then becoming uneasy, "Although I'm still not certain it's a good idea."

"It will be fine, and it's for charity. Plus, it's only a small part of the evening. You'll be up there and done in ten minutes."

Regina sighed, having no energy nor focus to argue. "Okay, fine. But only if you promise to keep it that quick."

"It will be painless. Also, you're sitting at our table with the rest of the planning committee."

She gave the younger woman a confused look. "Planning committee? Since when was there a planning committee? And since when did I join?"

Snow looked equally confused. "Well, you donated half of the money that went into the decorations, didn't you?"

"Yes, but I don't recall sitting down to plan anything."

"Regardless, you've helped tremendously, and you are playing a part in this. If you still insist on keeping the Mayor's office, everyone needs to see you willing to participate—and that includes David and I."

Regina couldn't help but stare at her for a moment at this. So, that's what this was? A social test? If she hadn't been trying to keep a civil ground, she would laugh in the woman's face. Instead, she took a deep breath and donned a polite mask.

"Very well, then," she spoke calmly, all the while itching to run in the other direction. "Just let me know when I'm needed. If you'll excuse me . . ."

Quickly she left Snow and set out in search of a stiff drink. She was going to need it to get through this evening. She made a beeline for a waiter standing across the way, holding a silver tray of champagne glasses and took one for herself. The second the strong, bubbly liquid reached her lips, Regina could already feel the relief. She guzzled down the rest and had turned to grab another glass, only to find that the waiter had disappeared.

"If I were you, I would pace myself, Your Majesty," the smooth, somewhat familiar English-sounding accent reached her ears. Regina turned to face the man who had spoken to her.

On any other day, she would find Robin's smile charming. In that moment, however, all she could see was smugness.

"I don't see how that's any of your business," she quipped.

He chuckled. "I just didn't think it would be any fun to dance while intoxicated, much less to have the entire town see and make a mockery of you."

She scoffed. "Well, it's a bit late for that. And I can take care of myself, thank you."

"I never said you couldn't. In fact, I'd wager you're an expert at it by now."

She arched an eyebrow at him, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Only that you seem quite independent . . . and apparently stubborn."

Regina took a good look at him then. What she half expected to be an arrogant expression on his face was more amused than anything—almost endearing. Was he actually _enjoying_ this? Was he actually enjoying getting a rise out of her? She could slap him right there and then if she weren't a lady.

She pursed her lips. "You know, I never took you for one to antagonize. It's unbecoming."

At that, his expression changed to a more solemn one. "I'm not trying to antagonize you, milady. Though I do quite enjoy how challenging you are." He gave her another one of his dazzling smiles before saying sincerely, "I apologize if I've offended you."

_Oh,_ she thought. That shut her up. It wasn't as if she should be surprised, though. The few times she had spoken to him or seen him around, he had seemed like a gentleman for the most part. Surely that wouldn't suddenly change.

But how could he be so damn _infuriating_?

_Or perhaps it's just you that is letting yourself be infuriated_, a little voice whispered in the back of her mind.

She quickly dismissed that thought and returned her attention back to the man in front of her.

"Well, this was certainly an . . . interesting chat," she began awkwardly. "However, I'm sure they'll be serving dinner soon, so I should go find my seat."

"Of course," Robin gave her a calm, polite nod. "Enjoy your evening."

With that, he made no further comment before walking away. Regina could only gape after him. No protest? No retort? He was just going to give up like that?

"Men," she murmured under her breath before stalking off to calm down.

**XxXxXxXxX**

"Okay, boys," Emma called from across the room as she pulled a popped bag of popcorn out of the microwave and emptied into a large bowl. "What movie are we watching?"

Henry sat down on the floor, scanning the DVD cabinet. while Roland was on his knees behind him, fascinated by the array of movies. Mary Margaret sure had collected a lot of Disney films.

"Not _Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs_," Henry said decisively as he flipped that one off to the side. "Not _The Little Mermaid_; too girly. _Definitely_ not _Peter Pan_. Hmmm..._The Lion King_ is safe, isn't it? You know, aside from the sad parts?"

Emma shrugged as she joined the boys in the living space and sat down on the couch. "It's whatever you guys want to watch. I just thought Roland would enjoy it."

Henry grinned at looked over at the younger boy. "What do you think? Wanna watch a story about a brave lion who grows up to save his kingdom?"

"Yeah!" Roland declared, jumping up from the floor and lifting his arms into the air. Excitedly, the little boy scurried over to the sofa.

The older boy put the DVD into the player before joining them and pressed play on the remote. Soon he was sandwiched between his mother and his new friend. As the disc began to play, he couldn't help but be amused at the awe on Roland's face. He had to remember the kid had only been in Storybrooke for a few weeks. This was first time seeing a television much less watching a film.

The younger boy gasped as the Disney into played and the traditional magical-sounding music played through the surround sound (thanks to David for insisting on that investment). Henry couldn't help but smile at him and pass the popcorn for him to try.

For a moment, the four-year-old took his eyes off the screen to look down at the strange treat. He looked hesitantly up at Henry.

"What's this?" he asked.

"It's popcorn. Try it."

Roland cautiously reached in and picked out one small piece. He took his time, carefully testing it and tasting it. After a moment, pure delight spread across his face as he swallowed the piece.

"That was good! Can I have more?" he asked eagerly.

Henry chuckled. "Have as much as you want."

The little boy didn't hesitate to dive into the popcorn this time, taking as much as his small hands would allow at once and stuffing it into his mouth.

Emma, who had been watching the scene, laughed and slowly inched the bowl back toward her, "Whoa, slow down there, buddy. If you eat too much at once, you could get sick."

Henry shrugged and reached in for a handful of his own. "He'll be fine. Won't you, Roland?"

The younger child, whose mouth was still full, only nodded with a puffy-cheeked grin.

"Maybe we should have watched Chip and Dale," Emma remarked.

**XxXxXxXxX**

_Well, that went...well_.

Robin ran a hand through his hair as he entered the empty restroom. Now he understood what they meant when they called the Queen hot-headed. She was a feisty one, that was certain. He truly hadn't meant to anger her.

Of course, in the time he'd known of her, she always seemed to give off an air of preferring to be left alone. Well, he certainly wasn't about to press her if that was the case. Being obnoxious would only further put her off.

Still, there was _just something about her_. He couldn't quite put his finger on it.

He had briefly seen her with her son. Being a father himself, there was no doubt she was a devoted mother. He knew how to spot a parent who would stop at nothing for his or her child. He had seen the protective way she'd put her arm around young Henry—not quite possessive, but not always entirely affectionate. Although, he couldn't exactly blame her for being protective after what Emma shared with him about what had happened in Neverland; the poor boy.

And from everything Emma had shared about Henry's relationship with Regina, while it sounded strained and complicated, he could only gather she truly loved the child.

Whatever the case, Regina Mills was an enigma. And while he knew under any circumstances he should be wary, he could sense something in her that was more than her past. There was a reason she was so closed off; why she hadn't responded openly to his friendly jesting.

It only made him more determined to figure her out.

Resolved, he walked over to the sink to splash some cold water on his face before heading back out to the ballroom.

Across the room, Regina was seated with Snow White and David, though looking highly uncomfortable as they and the rest of the group at their table conversed. She practically solitary, focusing on her plate and barely speaking a word.

Robin didn't know much about that dynamic, other than it had caused years of chaos within the kingdom back before the Dark Curse. He had always been told to believe it was entirely on Regina—that she had been responsible for terrorizing the kingdom's true rulers. He had even met young Snow back when she was running from the Queen.

But as he watched Regina break bread with this group of people who she'd spent so many years in turmoil with, he couldn't help but feel sorry for her. Not because he agreed with any of the horrible things he'd heard she had done in the past, but because she looked so _lonely_.

A feeling, deep down, he could identify with rather well.

* * *

_**Thoughts? Comments? Questions?**_

_**I really hope I'm getting the characterization right, especially Robin. I feel it's harder to write him because we've never met him. Please don't be afraid to be honest with me. It only helps my writing grown.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hi, guys! I'm afraid I should apologize for how long it took to get this chapter out. This one was a struggle. I wasn't sure about it, and I'm still not sure about it. When this story began, I had an idea of what I wanted it to be. But that went off on a tangent into something completely different. Now I'm afraid this won't make much sense. Then again, that could be because I've stared at it and rewritten so many things that none of it makes sense to me anymore. You all may feel differently.**_

_**At any rate, thank you, thank you, THANK YOU for the lovely reviews and for reading this. I know I'm horrible for not replying directly, but all of your support means so much. You have no idea. Thank you guys so much. It keeps me writing. :)**_

* * *

_- CHAPTER 3 -_

Dinner seemed to drag on forever. After only ten minutes, she had already had enough of Snow and Charming and their harping on about how _wonderful_ it was to see everyone "happy and getting along in a spirit of community." While she could agree that, yes, it was nice to finally have some peace in their lives for once, their overly-chipper attitudes were borderline barf-worthy.

She sighed internally. Why had she agreed to let Snow drag her into this, anyway? She had nothing in common with the people she was sitting with.

For a while, Regina tried to focus on her meal, only occasionally giving input into the conversation if prompted. Most of her pent-up frustration was taken out on her salad before she could even make it to her main course. Somehow, the satisfying crunch of the lettuce with her fork was enough to quell her nerves for a little while.

Just as she was stuffing a slice of cucumber whole in her mouth, she looked up to see Robin only two tables away from her.

Her eye caught his, and he glanced over to catch her mid-bite. _Did his eyes just sparkle?_ For a moment she sat frozen, mouth full, cheeks slightly puffed. A piece of cucumber fell from her mouth and back to her plate. Robin's only response was to chuckle before lifting the drink in his hand and give her an acknowledging nod. Regina could feel the blood rush to her face as she quickly looked away and swallowed her food.

_What was wrong with her tonight?_

Men never tripped her up like this. Granted, when she had first met Daniel all those many years ago, she had frequently embarrassed herself in front of him. But at the time, she was only sixteen years old. It was perfectly natural for any teenage girl to let herself get caught up in the idea of a potential romance and lose her head a bit.

Now, she was a grown woman. Making a fool of herself was out of the question. In fact, if there was one thing she knew how to do, it was to seduce a man. It was one of the many tactics she'd used when she was still the Queen. But she always had control of the situation when that was the case. The men ate out of _her_ hand, not the other way around. And it wasn't even as if Robin was trying!

Or was he?

With a quick shake of her head, she turned her thoughts away from Robin and made a more conscious effort to slow down as she ate. _Wouldn't want to look unladylike_.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Robin couldn't help but get a kick out of Regina. Her flustered expression had to be one of the most adorable things he had ever seen. She never struck him at the type of woman to relinquish too much control, so he could only guess that moments like that were few and far between.

Plus, it was a willing distraction from the uncomfortableness of the company at his table.

Neal and Belle had invited him to sit with them. However, that also mean breaking bread with the Dark One. And while Robin was never one to hold grudges or be unsociable, it was awfully hard to hold a pleasant conversation with a man who had imprisoned and tortured him. If it hadn't been for the man's son he had befriended and the young woman who had show him compassion, he would have been keeping a far distance.

From the looks of it, Regina was struggling through dinner as well. Part of him wanted to get up and ask her if she wanted to leave. He would gladly rescue her from this entire farce of a party. But that seeing as they hardly knew one another and hadn't began on the _best_ foot, he knew it would be foolish.

Still, he couldn't help but notice how miserable she looked. Not that he thought badly of Snow and David; they had been nothing but kind and fair, and he had no reason to _not_ take a liking to them. However, he could tell Regina was completely out of her element sitting with them.

At least dinner would end soon and the dancing would begin. Until then, the strawberry cheesecake that the wait staff was setting out at the buffet table was calling his name . . .

**XxXxXxXxX**

After eating her fill and finishing off the dinner of ham and mixed vegetables she had put on her plate, Regina looked over to see the kitchen staff setting out dessert. _Good_, she thought. Dinner was nearly over, which meant dancing, which meant the auction was another hour closer. Then she could sneak away without anyone noticing.

For a moment, she eyed the buffet table, taking a special notice to the decadent strawberry cheesecake that was sitting front and center. One slice couldn't hurt, right?

Before too many of the other guests could get up to satisfy a sweet tooth, Regina was already on her way over to the dessert table. As she perused the selection of puddings, cakes, cookies, and tarts, she didn't notice the man walk up behind her.

"I'd say this is enough to send someone into a permanent sugar rush," a familiar voice chuckled. Regina turned her head to find that Robin had joined her. He passed her a small dessert plate, which she accepted. "It's all far too tempting."

She raised her eyebrows at that. "It is," she agreed. "I might have to send along a few cookies to Henry. He loves oatmeal raisin."

Robin nodded. "Roland loves those little cream puff pastries, so I may bring back a few for him. He hasn't had them in a long time."

Regina cracked a small smile at the mention of his son. From what she had seen, the two of them shared a pretty close bond. Roland was also a well-behaved little boy and held a very calm, loving demeanor. At first glance, Robin wouldn't come across as a family man at all. But it was clear he cared deeply about his child. It was sweet.

"I could never give Henry those when he was Roland's age," she said matter-of-factly. "He was always so messy, I'd probably have to give him a bath just to get the filling out of his hair."

Robin chuckled. "Sounds like Roland. When he was a baby, I could never feed him without him getting a sticky mess all over his face."

"You should see a picture from Henry's first birthday. He had cake and icing practically up his nose."

Both adults laughed at the mental images and the memories of their children.

There was a pause as she reached for the knife to cut a slice of the cheesecake. When it became a struggle to cut into the nearly frozen surface, Robin placed his hand gently over hers and said, "Allow me."

Regina didn't fight, instead handing the knife to him, a tiny shiver running through her as his fingers brushed hers. She watched as he slowly but carefully sliced off a piece to place it on her plate. With a murmured thank you, she waited as he sliced a piece for himself.

"Looks delicious," she commented as he sampled a bite.

Robin chewed for a moment before nodding. "It is. It's very good. You should try yours."

The two fell silent again, neither sure what to do or say next. Regina couldn't help but give him a once-over. He was tall. Even with the heels was wearing, his height overshadowed her. His broad shoulders and chest also suggested quite a bit of strength. She had to wonder how much muscle he hid beneath that tux.

Regina chewed her lip for a moment before her drifting thoughts snapped back into place.

"I suppose I should, uh. . ." she gestured toward her table with the hand that was holding the cheesecake plate. "I should probably go sit and eat this before everyone starts dancing."

He gave her a half smile and responded, "I should probably do that, too. Wouldn't want someone to waltz into me and cause me a face full of glazed strawberries."

Regina laughed. "That would be pretty tragic, wouldn't it?"

"Of course," Robin replied with a dazzling smile. "It would be murder washing that out of my beard."

He ran the fingers of his free hand through said beard, at which Regina laughed again while he walked away. And just like that, Robin Hood wasn't quite so infuriating as she had pegged him to be less than an hour ago. Maybe it was crankiness from low blood sugar; she'd only cooked for Henry at dinner time, knowing she would be eating here.

In fact, if anything, Robin seemed like nothing but a decent guy. He was certainly more tolerable than the Charmings. Not too shabby-looking, either. Perhaps she'd underestimated him.

Not that this meant anything had to happen between the two of them, of course. The notion was ridiculous and incredibly unrealistic. He may flirt and try to engage her, but that didn't mean he could ever take any kind of serious interest in her. To expect anything more would be wishful thinking on her part.

Even if he was particularly appealing.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Across the ballroom, Snow watched as Robin stood close to Regina. The two looked to be in agreeable spirits, and he had even cut a slice of cake for her. _Interesting_.

But even more interesting was that Regina was smiling. Legitimately _smiling_. So was Robin. Snow raised an eyebrow as she watched the exchange. This was certainly a sight she had never seen before. With a knowing grin, she nudged her husband with her elbow.

"David," she murmured

"What is it?"

Snow lifted her chin toward Regina and Robin and answered, "Look."

David looked round, following her gaze. She watched as brief shock flashed across his face.

"Now, _that's_ new."

"You're telling me. You don't suppose anything's . . . going on there, do you?"

"Not as far as I know," David shook his head. "Why?"

Snow tilted her head observantly and noted, "She looks happy."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"We'll have to find out."

**XxXxXxXxX**

Throughout dessert, Regina found it difficult to keep her eyes off of the sandy blond haired man with twinkling blue eyes two tables over. She tried to keep her gaze trained on her dessert or the guests sitting at the table with her. But every once in a while, she would steal a glance, hoping neither he nor anyone else would notice.

"You should dance with him."

_Apparently, they did anyway._

The whisper broke Regina from her reverie as she finished off her slice of cheesecake. Guests had stood up and were making their way to the dance floor. She and Snow were the only two left at their table. Now the younger woman had moved closer to her and was leaning in.

"What?" Regina asked, feigning confusion.

Snow merely nodded her head toward Robin, who was in deep conversation with Neal and Archie.

"Oh," she said, trying to sound nonchalant. "Why him?"

Her voice went up an octave, and she knew she had already given herself away. Snow smiled warmly, knowingly, and replied, "Don't think I didn't notice that little exchange over at the dessert table."

Regina scoffed, "I have no idea what you're talking about. I barely know the man."

"Well, maybe you _ought_ to get to know him. He truly is a nice guy."

"I don't need a matchmaker, dear."

The younger woman shook her head slowly, "I'm only pointing out an opportunity, Regina. He's handsome, he's kind, and he's clearly taken a liking to you. I can see it on his face. Plus, you keep looking at him."

Regina's eyes grew wide and she could feel the blood rush to her cheeks. "I do not!"

Snow shot her an "I'm not buying it" smirk and shook her head without a word.

"Besides," the former Queen continued, "Why do you care?"

"I care," Snow replied, "because you're my grandson's mother. And anything that can make your life a little happier in _healthy_ ways will ultimately mean more stability for him."

"So, I should pursue a man because of my son?" she snipped.

"No, that's not what I meant," Snow shook her head and lightly clasped Regina's hand. "I'm just saying that when you're happy, Henry is happy. And you can't depend on him to be your only source of love or to fill a void in your life. You tried that once, and it didn't work. The next step is opening yourself up to the other possibilities. Now is your chance, Regina."

Silence fell between the two women when Regina couldn't formulate a response or an argument. Before either could continue the conversation, however, the orchestra picked up and David interrupted them.

"Snow. Care to join me on the dance floor?" he held his hand out to his wife.

With a smile, she replied genuinely, "I would love to."

Just before the two slipped away, Snow turned back to Regina and said, "Just think about it. You might have fun."

And then they were gone.

Regina sighed and glanced over at Robin again. The way he held himself was as noble as it was strong. He was so attentive to what the people around him were saying, and kindness seemed to radiate off of him. As much as she appreciated these qualities, as much as everything about him appealed to her, she _hated_ that it made her like him. Suddenly, her heart was beating fast and a lump was rising in her throat. She had to look away.

_Why did Snow White have to be right?_

* * *

**_Thoughts? Don't hesitate to share!_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**I'm so sorry this chapter took so long to get out! Finals took over my life. But the semester is over, and I'm finally back home for a few weeks, so I'll have more time to write. Also, I truly hope this chapter was worth the wait. Some people have been anxiously waiting for this. (Looking at you, Fi! =P)**_

_**And let me just say I continue to appreciate your outpouring of support and all of your kind reviews. Thank you guys for reading and patiently waiting. It means so much to me, and words cannot properly express my gratitude. xoxo**_

* * *

_- CHAPTER 4 -_

"I take it you're not going to dance?"

Recognizing the familiar accent of the voice, Regina looked up from her place at the table to meet her visitor. Tinker Bell gave her a half smile as she sat a new glass of champagne in front of the brunette and took a seat next to her.

Regina let out a sound between a laugh and a scoff and took a long swig of her drink. "You too, huh?"

"Well, isn't that why you came here?" the fairy questioned. "This is a ball, Regina! Let down your hair a bit, try to have a good time."

The former Queen shook her head. "Not exactly a good time when Princess Precious has to drag me into her festivities. First she puts me at her table for dinner, then she tries to set me up with _Robin Hood_, of all people. Just because I'm being civil doesn't mean I need her meddling into—_what?_" she asked when she noticed a coy smile on Tink's face.

"Nothing," she replied quickly, innocently. Regina didn't buy it.

"No . . . there's something you're not telling me. What is it?" she asked, her eyes trained intently on her new friend.

"Well, I _could_ tell you, but that would spoil the surprise."

"What surprise?" Regina asked, leaning in closer to Tink as if that would pry it out of her. "You know I hate surprises. If you know something, spill."

Instead of relinquishing the information, the fairy just kept her cat-that-ate-the-canary grin and gracefully stood up from her seat.

"Oh, I'm sure you'll find out soon enough."

"Wait, what?" But the fairy was already off.

"Don't worry about it," Tink called over her shoulder.

"But—"

"_You'll find out._"

"Tinker Bell!" Regina whisper-yelled, half out of her seat. As if that would gain her attention or change her mind. When it didn't work, she let out a frustrated groan.

_XxXxXxXxX_

Robin watched as guests began to make their way up from the tables and onto the dance floor. Servers began cleaning up plates, and the orchestra picked up their sound. He had never seen such a grand event. Sure, he'd broken into some castles in the middle of fancy balls, but he'd never taken the time to stick around to see what the festivities were all about.

Part of him wished he could have brought Marian to an event like this. He would have loved to see her dressed up, and he would have loved to pull her into his arms for a dance. She loved dancing.

Sadly, that hadn't happened before she passed. Robin tried not to dwell on it too much; he'd long since accepted her death and held onto Roland dearly. Having a part of her in their son had gotten him through his grief over her passing. But every once in a while, something would come along that brought back memories of her.

The best he could do was remind himself she would want him to be happy. She would want to see him making friends with these people around him and enjoying life.

As that thought crossed his mind, his gaze drifted to a certain beautiful brunette sitting two tables over. Snow White had just left their table with her husband, and Regina was left sitting alone.

"So," a voice broke him from his reverie. "Spot anyone to dance with?"

Robin turned to look at Neal. As he glanced around the table, he noticed the others had left. Belle and Rumpelstiltskin were already waltzing on the dance floor. Meanwhile, Neal was finishing off his drink and looked like he was scanning the room for potential candidates.

"Possibly," Robin replied cryptically, taking a swig of champagne. Neal only gave him a curious look but didn't comment. "You?"

"Ah, I promised Tink a dance. Speak of the devil . . ."

A petite blonde woman in an emerald green gown was swiftly walking toward their table. She was undoubtedly on a mission.

"Hello, Robin," she greeted cordially in her prominent accent.

"Tinker Bell," he gave her an acknowledging nod and a friendly smile, remembering some of his brief encounters with her around town in the last few weeks. "Lovely to see you here."

"Likewise," she responded before turning to Neal. "You ready?" she asked, holding a hand out to him.

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this, but yes," the other man replied as he stood up.

"Awww come on! It won't be that bad," she gave him a light punch on the arm. "You've gotta loosen up and have some fun."

"You wouldn't let me live it down if I refused, anyway."

She smirked. "Nope. Now let's go!"

Robin chuckled at their antics and watched as they turned and made their way to the dance floor. Actually, it was more like Tink _dragging_ Neal there, though he eventually went with the flow and had fun with it. It certainly paid to have a good friend as energetic as Tink—or so Robin surmised from watching them.

Again, his gaze shifted back toward Regina. He wondered if she liked dancing. Maybe asking her wouldn't hurt. The worst she could do was reject him.

_Well, _he thought, _here goes nothing._

At least if this didn't go over well, he could always hope his son was enjoying his night with Emma and her boy.

_XxXxXxXxX_

"Ughhhhh I don't feel so good."

Emma and Henry both looked over at Roland, who was clutching his tummy and no longer paying attention to Timon and Pumbaa singing about the lion sleeping in the "mighty jungle." Henry backed away, and Emma reached for the remote to pause the movie.

"Oh, boy," she muttered as she went to kneel in front of the child. "You look green, kid. Is it your stomach? Do you feel like you're gonna throw up?"

Roland shrugged. "I don't know."

"Ummm," Henry picked up the large empty bowl sitting on the coffee table, "Maybe it was the popcorn."

Emma nodded then turned to the younger boy. "You did eat a lot of it."

"Don't make me eat anymore."

The blonde's eyes grew wide, and she quickly shook her head. "Oh, no. Of course not," she told him, placing her hands on his shoulders. "I just need to know how sick you feel, because I might have to call your dad."

"My tummy hurts."

"Okay," Emma said softly, trying to keep her cool and soothe him. Had she ever dealt with a sick child before?

_No, _she thought mockingly to herself.

Just then, a hazy look spread across Roland's face. He leaned over the couch, still clutching his torso. Emma gulped at the thought of what was about to happen. She backed away and looked urgently at her son.

"Henry, grab the mop bucket under the sink. Hurry!"

The older boy jumped up from his seat and dashed to the kitchen, returning in a flash with the bucket. Emma placed the bucket in front of Roland, who was still in the same position. But nothing was happening. The blonde and her son both watched nervously, waiting for the sick.

Then, as a near inaudible rumbling could be heard from Roland's stomach, he further leaned over. But instead of vomit, the only thing that came out of his mouth was a long, very loud _burrrrrrpppp!_

Emma and Henry gaped at him for a moment, in shock that that could come out of such a small boy.

Once Roland realized what he had just done, he slapped his hand over his mouth and muttered, "Excuse me."

There was a pause as all the moment suck in for all three of them. Then Henry began to snicker, which prompted Roland to snicker as well, which sent both of them into fits of laughter, which caused Emma to laugh with them. All three had collapsed together onto the couch, laughing for a full five minutes.

"I feel much better now," Roland grinned as he caught his breath.

Henry caught his breath, too, and said, "Good. Now we can get back to the movie."

Emma just shook her head and breathed a sigh of relief as she settled back in and pressed play.

_Dodged a bullet there, Swan._

_XxXxXxXxX_

Regina considered slipping away. Nobody would notice if she hid outside on the veranda for a bit. It would be cold, but at least she couldn't be bothered. There was also the lobby. Nobody would be out there now that everyone was settled in. Maybe she could call and check in on Henry.

Just as she had gathered herself up and was already on her way to the door, she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Regina."

Her heart began to pound and her stomach did a back-flip at the sound of the voice behind her. She turned around to face the man.

"Robin," the spoke, almost breathlessly. "I, uh . . . I was just about to go get some air."

_Wait. _Had she really just said that? _Shit._

She wanted to kick herself in the head for that one. Since when did she owe him an explanation? He hadn't even asked. Why would he care? Plus, this was no time to turn into some enamored teenager who can't keep herself in check.

"Too much chaos in here?" he gathered.

She nodded, "Something like that."

"That's a shame, because I was going ask if you . . . might do me the honor of a dance?" He looked at her hopefully for a moment before amending, "But if you aren't up for it, I completely understand."

Regina was taken aback. She could barely remember the last time she had danced with anyone, aside from Henry dancing on her feet as a little boy. The most recent she could remember was at the many balls she had been forced to attend as Queen, particularly her wedding—a wedding she had hated that had taken place many years ago. The only reason she had danced on that night was because it was required—because it was what royalty would do. Up until that moment, the most she had danced with anyone was with Daniel.

Suddenly, memories of the stable boy sweeping her younger self into his arms, no music playing, and twirling her around in the moonlight on Firefly Hill came back to her. She could still hear the laughter and smell the lilacs in the warm spring air.

That had been so long ago. A better time.

Now here Robin was, the first since then to ask her. As far as Regina could tell, he wasn't looking to get anything out of her. He wasn't trying to change her or use her for his benefit. All he wanted was a dance.

A dance with her, of all people.

With a smile, she held out her hand for him to take and said, "Lead the way."

_XxXxXxXxX_

Across the ballroom, Tinker Bell watched as Robin led the former Queen to the dance floor. The corners of her lips curved smugly upward but she said nothing of it to her dancing partner. She'd half expected the two of them to not get along at first. Either that, or they would go on completely oblivious as to the connection they had. Even so, things could still get complicated sooner or later. Regina wasn't exactly built without walls, and Robin was also a tad gun shy. They also both had children to look out for.

Still, Tink had to feel happy that they were finding one another.

"Pixie dust never fails," she murmured under her breath.

_XxXxXxXxX_

As Robin led her onto the dance floor, Regina couldn't help but feel as if all eyes were on her. If she wasn't used to this, then it would be just as weird for everyone else. The pair found a space amidst the others, receiving the odd or surprised look here and there. Regina tried to ignore it.

Then Robin placed one hand on her shoulder and took her own hand in the other. A shiver ran through her and her heart rate began to pick up as his body drew so close to hers. He was warm, his touch firm but gentle.

They began a waltz, synchronizing with the other pairs dancing around them. It was a slight struggle at first to gain their footing, but they soon found a rhythm.

"You're quite the dancer," he noted.

"You aren't so clumsy, either," she replied smoothly as he twirled her. Robin laughed.

"Glad you have so much faith in me."

"In my experience, all of the stiff noble men I've had the misfortune of dancing with tend to have two left feet."

"Well, I can't say much for noble, but I'm certainly not a stiff."

His subtle prompt for a challenge made Regina feel bold again. Her confidence began to rise, as did a sense of thrill and intrigue. It made her brave.

It made her want to take risks.

She arched an eyebrow at him, considering how she could up the ante to make this more fun. With another twirl, she was even further pressed against his body, in his arms, leaning in closer to his ear.

"Show, don't tell," she murmured tantalizingly.

The two exchanged grins and kept dancing. Neither spoke as they moved with the crowd, following every step of what used to be a traditional waltz in their world. Pairs of dancers whirled and glided smoothly in formation across the floor. The music wasn't overly fast, but it was enough to inspire an energetic routine from each of the guests.

And while everyone around her had become part of a beautiful display of art in their motions, all Regina could see and feel in that moment was Robin.

With each spin, she felt as if she were floating. This became quite literal at the point where the dance included a lift. Robin was strong and able to sweep her light form up into his arms swiftly and easily.

They turned, and he made sure she landed smoothly on her feet. She flowed with him, perfectly in sync with his movements. It was exhilarating. Freeing, actually. Electricity seemed to surge through her as his hands skimmed her waist. She swallowed hard when she felt the touch of his right hand once again on the exposed skin of her shoulder while his left hand took her right.

As the song came to a close, one hand made its way to her back to support her as he gently dipped her. They both stood still as he looked down at her, his blue eyes piercing into the chocolate brown of hers. Their faces were only millimeters apart, close enough to breathe the same air.

"Now do you believe me?" his voice broke their silence.

Regina's eyes flickered down to his lips for a moment before returning to his eyes.

"Yes," she breathed.

And just like that, all of the control and confidence she'd taken hold of began to slip through her fingers like tiny grains of sand. She could feel herself crumbling, melting under his gaze. He could say or do anything in that moment, and there was little doubt that she would turn to putty in his hands.

Suddenly, his touch burned, and his proximity seemed to close in on her. She needed to escape, to breathe and collect herself.

He helped her stand upright again, seemingly not in any hurry to part from her. But before he could say anything, she was already separating herself.

"I should go call Emma. I think Henry might have left his toothbrush at my house," she lied, needing an excuse to distance herself.

"Oh. Would you like me to come with you? I need check in on Roland myself."

Regina shook her head. "No," she replied softly but decisively. "I need to go alone."

"Oh."

At her rejection, Robin looked taken aback, even a tad hurt. After a moment, though, understanding seemed to hit him, and he nodded.

"Okay," he spoke calmly, understandingly. "I suppose I'll call her in a little while then. Do what you need to do. You know where to find me if you feel like . . . dancing again."

"Sure."

He gave her a soft smile, but didn't follow her as she turned and walked away. Regina could only swallow the lump that formed in her throat and make a beeline for anywhere else.

* * *

_**Thoughts?**_

_**I'm hoping Regina and Robin's reactions to everything make sense. I kinda feel like everything is all over the place. Let me tell you, it's hard to write Regina falling in love lol. It's also kind of difficult to write Robin since we haven't seen very much of him. It's hard to gauge how the two will interact. So, let me know if that's working. Characterization is the thing I stress most about.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Whoop whoop! An update that didn't take a hundred years. :)_**

**_I can't thank you all enough for your continued support. It means so much, and I'm thrilled you guys are enjoying this story. Thank you for your kind words and reviews._**

* * *

_- CHAPTER 5 -_

"Scotch, neat," Robin told the bartender as he sat down in one of the high stools. For a moment, he was proud of his use of modern drink terminology.

Thank gods for the open bar.

Back home, from what he'd seen of his share of balls, this wasn't customary. However, this wasn't the Enchanted Forest, and traditions and ways of going about life were very different. The small bar in the banquet hall was tucked away, out of sight of the ballroom but close enough to easily be found. At that moment he couldn't be more grateful.

Robin brought the glass to his lips, relishing in the burn of the scotch as it went down. He'd never been one for hard liquor, and he had no intention of losing himself at the bottom of a glass. However, after his encounter with Regina, he needed to take the edge off.

"That bad?" a familiar voice sounded behind him.

He turned to find Tink taking a seat next to him. She ordered cocktail and waited as the bartender busied himself with preparing it. In the meantime, Robin responded to her.

"No," he shook his head. "I'm just not used to this—dressing up, socializing on a large scale with complete strangers. Back home, I spent most of my time with my son and the Merry Men. We were a tight-knit bunch."

"And they were your family?"

Robin nodded. "They were. Are? I don't know anymore. You know, I never intended for Roland and I to end up here. Who knows if and when we're ever going back?" He shrugged, downing another swig of scotch.

"You don't like it here," Tink guessed as she sipped her drink.

"No, it's not that," Robin sighed. "I just . . . it's a major change. Nothing about this place is what we're used to."

"I'm not used to it, either, but I couldn't imagine anywhere else."

The former thief released a small, mirthless laugh. "Easy for you to say. You have friends: Neal, Emma . . . that pirate who slips you rum during late shifts at Granny's and pretends he isn't more than just a friend."

The fairy's cheeks grew red and her eyes wide at the statement. She stuttered for a moment before replying, "I don't know what you mean."

Robin gave a playful smirk and laughed lightly. "It's okay, Tink. No judgments here. My point is that you're not alone in this. You have a stronger history with these people, you've left nobody behind. Sure, I've started to make friends, but we've only just met. All I was able to bring with me from back home is my son. Aside from him, my entire life that I knew is gone."

Another drink and a deep breath later, he continued, "I used to think Roland was all I had. I didn't realize that I had more family to miss until they were gone."

The blonde leaned in closer, her petite frame barely invading his space. "You don't think you can make a family here?" she asked, curious eyes trained on him.

With her question, Robin thought back to the first glimpse he had caught of Storybrooke. To the first glimpse he had caught of Regina and her son. It was fuzzy, but he knew that just as soon as he'd seen those images, he was there and surrounded by people he'd never met.

But it was Regina's gaze that had caught his first, her tired but beautiful and concerned eyes trained on him as she kept an arm wrapped around her boy. Among the chorus of "Are you okay?" and "Where did you come from?" and "Do you need anything?" she was the first to act.

"_I'll have Granny set up a room for you two so you have somewhere to sleep tonight."_

She had said it without preamble and was off before he could ask questions.

With a shake of his head, Robin's thoughts returned back to Tink's question. "I really can't say," he answered honestly. "Besides, Roland is more than enough."

The blonde shrugged. "Well, you never know. You've only been here for a few weeks. Anything can happen. Once people start getting to know you better and you get to know them, you might be surprised. Someone may just change your life."

With a smile and tilt of her head, she raised her glass and took a drink before trotting off.

**_XxXxXxXxX_**

"_Looks clear, sir. Nobody's been here in years."_

_Robin nodded at Little John's report then looked over at Mulan who gave a confirming nod of her own. The three of them, along with the other five or so Merry Men who had followed them all look up at the towering castle with cautious, alert eyes._

_Roland was secure in his arms, hanging on to his father's neck, oblivious as to where they were. Robin didn't like bringing his son on raids, much less to palaces with such a bloody history as this one. Unfortunately, there weren't enough men at the camp tonight that could keep an eye on him._

_On the flip side, this raid wouldn't be dangerous since the castle was deserted. If there was even anything left to find._

_It was doubtful, but it was worth a shot. The group trudged up the hill and through the courtyards. The palace looked menacing in the dark with its spiked top and cold, black exterior. It was a wonder the Dark Curse hadn't destroyed it—probably because of whom it belonged to._

_Still, with everyone on the same page, he gave the command, "Let's go."_

_After a few minutes of fruitlessly wandering through empty chambers, the finally came upon what Robin could only assume had been the Queen's chambers. It was offset from the rest of the rooms and far larger, with the exception of one even more spacious chamber that could only have belonged to the late King. _

_The walls, which were black from soot and years of neglect, told a tale of a far more aesthetically pleasing time. Not even the moonlight could reveal a shine in them._

_Hardly anything was there except for a broken down bed, a few table pieces, and a scratched up vanity. Curious enough, while the wood of the vanity had chipped and looked to be on the verge of falling apart, the mirror hadn't cracked nor shattered._

_Robin set his son down and wandered over to it, a little disgusted at the thought of such a wicked woman—or so he'd been told—sitting at that mirror, plotting her schemes, and staring vainly and proudly at her own reflection. As soon as the thought crossed his mind, though, he shook his head. He didn't even know her, didn't know what she looked like. Whomever she was or whatever she did, it didn't matter._

_He turned to pick up Roland, who had followed, and was about to inform his band it was time to leave when he noticed a faint green glow coming from the glass._

"_Robin," Mulan spoke. "I don't think we're going to find anything. Should we start heading back to camp, or should we look for a place nearby to rest for the night?"_

_But he ignored her, slowly becoming drawn to the mirror and its glow. He took small steps, wary of what this could mean but inexplicably magnetized._

"_Sir?" she called to him again. "Did you hear me?"_

"_Uhhh...yes," he replied distractedly. "Tell . . . tell Little John to go scout a spot in the woods nearby. It's late."_

_As he drew closer to the mirror, an image formed in the glass. A brunette woman sat next to a boy who looked to be about twelve. The woman ruffled his hair as the two of them laughed, along with a blonde woman who sat across from them. They were at a table, mugs and plates of food placed in front of them. There were others there as well, although they were blurred. It looked like a gathering of sorts._

_The boy at the table happily sipped his beverage as he flipped through pages of a rather large book. The brunette followed his gaze and pointed things out as they looked over it together. They looked happy, and Robin smiled a bit at the sight. _

_Who were these people?_

_As if on cue, Roland stuck out a hand and reached for the surface of the mirror. As his fingers met the glass, it glowed even brighter and rippled like water. Robin quickly took his son's hand and guided it back._

"_We shouldn't touch that," he explained to the four-year-old. "We don't know what it is."_

"_Who are they?" Roland whispered, eyes shining with curiosity and wonder as he watched the scene unfold._

"_I don't know."_

_Again Roland reached out his hand, skimming the surface of the rippled glass. He poked it with one finger before sticking his entire hand in. Robin reacted, ready to snatch his son's hand back, when the green glow became even brighter._

"_Roland!" he scolded his son, trying to step back. "I told you not to touch that."_

_But the little boy's hand wasn't budging. A soft whimper escaped the child as he tried to pull it out of the mirror. He kept yanking, or attempting to, only to be pulled deeper. Now his arm was all the way through. Robin gulped._

"_No," he whispered as he watched him struggle._

_Tears began to fall from Roland's wide, puppy-like eyes down to his quivering lip._

"_Daddy!"_

"_I-I've got you, son. It'll be okay, hold on," Robin tried to reassure him while not convincing himself much in the process. Inch by inch, his boy began to disappear beyond the silvery veil._

_Robin looked around panicking. Mulan was gone, as was the rest of the group. Perhaps they hadn't strayed to far?_

"_Help!" he called frantically. "Little John! Mulan! Anyone?! HELP!"_

_But no one heard, and Roland was only further slipping into whatever magical force the mirror held. With no choice, Robin closed his eyes, held on tight, and held his breath as he was sucked in too._

**_XxXxXxXxX_**

_No_, Regina thought to herself as she entered the lobby. _No no no no no no._ The word repeated in her head as she sat down on one of the couches, taking steady breaths. One hand rested on the seat to support her as she leaned forward while the other clutched at her torso. She felt like she would be sick.

She couldn't let herself fall for this. She couldn't afford distractions no more than she could afford to allow herself to be vulnerable for _anyone_. It didn't matter how kind Robin was. It didn't matter how warm his embrace was nor that his soft touch alone had sent tiny shockwaves through her.

He could, quite literally, sweep her off her feet and it wouldn't matter.

Whatever that was, whatever was brewing between them that had caused her to let go, to feel free, could not continue.

She thought back to what Tinker Bell had told her back in Neverland. When Regina insisted that letting go of her anger would make her weak, that it would leave her with nothing, the fairy had insisted she would be happy instead.

But how could she be happy with nothing holding her to the earth? How could she be happy knowing someone had the power to break her heart as it had been broken countless times before?

It was dangerous. She would be better off having only Henry for the rest of her life. And even that had no guarantee to turn out as planned.

Plus, Robin was only one man. A man who, in all reality, she knew nothing about. It shouldn't matter either way. He was nothing special. It meant nothing. I would never mean anything.

_But, _a small voice in the back of her mind niggled at her, _why do you care if it doesn't mean anything?_

She chewed her lip as she mulled over this, trying to come up with any explanation other than the truth she refused to admit. But in the end, she had nothing, no excuse. She had no choice but to accept the one answer she had to this question.

_Because maybe, just maybe, it does_.

**_XxXxXxXxX_**

Snow searched the ballroom for any sign of her former stepmother. The auction would be starting in twenty minutes, and she was nowhere to be found. Meanwhile, David was off with Grumpy setting up the items that would be sold for charity. It would be up to her to find Regina.

As she weaved through the crowd, on her way to the bar, a flash of blonde appeared out of the corner of her eye before she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Tink, hi!" she smiled at the fairy and embraced her in a quick hug. "I haven't seen you all night. You look lovely."

"Thank you, Snow. You look beautiful as well."

"Thank you. And I'm glad you're here. Have you seen Regina?"

Tinker Bell shook her head. "Not in the last little bit, although I think I saw her heading out to the lobby."

"I'll check there, then."

Snow was turning to go when the fairy placed a hand on her shoulder. "Oh, speaking of which," the blonde began, capturing the princess's attention again. "There's something I have to tell you, and then I'm going to need your help."

The brunette raised an eyebrow. "About Regina?"

"Yes."

Snow bit her lip for a second as she considered this. The fairy's hopeful look piqued her curiosity, though, and she knew she had to hear her out.

"Talk to me."

* * *

_**Thoughts? I love hearing from you! Don't be afraid to share any constructive criticism or ideas. **_


End file.
